Avatar High School Clicks
by zenthois
Summary: Katara's starting high school, where Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee rule. Queen Bees vs Wannabees. They say girls would rule the world, if they didn't hate each other so much!
1. Chapter 1 First day of school

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender or Mean Girls**

**I realize this story is not 100 Avatar accurate, it's just for laughs, oh and in this story Katara and Sokka are not related! Sorry if that ticks you off, I'm not gunna make them fall in love or anything, it's just how the story works. So now read review and Enjoy: ) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hadoka: This is your lunch, OK? Now, I put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that. You remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you, just in case. Put it in your pocket, I don't want you to lose it. OK? You ready?

Katara: I think so.

Hadoka: Its Katara's big day. (Takes picture)

Katara: _I guess it's natural for a parent to cry on their kids first day of school. But, you know, this usually happens when the kid is five. I'm sixteen and until today I was home- schooled. I know what you're thinking, "Home- school kids are freaks," but my family's totally normal. Except for the fact that my dad is a research marine biologist and we've spend the last twelve years in the Northern Water Tribe. I had a great life. But then my dad got offered tenure at Northwestern University. So it was good-bye Water tribe, and hello high school. _

(On the way to the school, Hadoka screams like a girl when Katara almost gets hit by a bus)

Katara: I'm OK. Sorry. I'll be careful.

(Dad wave's good bye and leaves.)

(Katara is pushed and shoved as she works her way towards the high school. She sees a group of fire benders burning the grass).

Katara: (Walks in to classroom and confronts a girl) Hi. I don't know if anyone has told you about me. I'm a new student here. My name is Katara.

Student: Talk to me again, and I'll smash your face.

(Two students laugh at Katara)

(Katara approaches a desk)

Toph: You don't want sit there. That girl you threatened you, her boyfriend sits there.

(Boyfriend and girlfriend kiss)

(Katara approaches a new seat and desk behind a fat boy)

Sokka: Uh uh. He fats a lot.

(Fat boy farts)

Katara (with a disgusted look on face) walks around the classroom trying to find a seat when,

Teacher: (walks in the classroom with coffee and donuts) Hey Everybody – ouf!

(Katara crashes in to the teacher spilling the coffee and donuts on her)

Katara: I'm so sorry!

Teacher: It's not you. I'm bad luck.

(An embarrassed Katara finds a seat, while the classroom laughs.)

_The first day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. _

Teacher 2: Where are you going?

Katara: Oh, I have to go to the bathroom.

Teacher 2: You need the lavatory pass.

Katara: OK, can I have the lavatory pass?

Teacher 2: (Chuckles) Nice try. Have a seat.

_I had never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, where they were always yelling at me._

(Katara walks into cafeteria looking for a seat. But no one makes room for she and shuns her by giving her dirty looks)

_I had a lot of friends in the Northern Water Tribe. _

(Katara walks up to a group of water benders)

Katara: Hi!

Group: Uhh! Who is she…?

_-But so far, none in Evanstone._

Katara:(Eating lunch in bathroom stall, alone)

(Back at home)

Hadoka: Hey. How was your first day?

Katara:_ (Moans, and runs up to her bedroom)_

_The Next Day at school …_

Katara: (rushes into class this time to make sure she gets a good seat)

Sokka: (sitting next to her) so are you a water bender?

Katara: Yeah.

Sokka: Sweet.

Toph: This is Sokka and I'm Toph

Katara: Nice to meet you, I'm Katara

Katara: Do you guys know where room G13 is?

Sokka: Gym uh, I think that in the back building.

Toph: Yeah, that's in the back building

Sokka: We'll take you there

Katara: Thanks.

(Group sits under tree behind school)

Sokka: (looking at Katara's schedule) Healing. Literature. You're taking advance bending!?

Katara: Yeah, I like water bending. So, where is the back building?

Toph: It burned down in 1985.

Katara: Won't we get in some sort of trouble for this?

Toph: Why would we get you in trouble? We're your friends.

_Katara: I know it's wrong to skip class, but Toph said we were friends. And I was in no position to pass up friends._

Toph: Why didn't they just keep home-schooling you?

Katara: They wanted me to get socialized.

Sokka: Oh, you'll get socialized, all right.

Katara: What are you talking about?

Toph: You're a regulation hottie.

Katara: What?

Sokka: Oh, nothing.

Toph: Oh my gosh, will you look at Ty-Lee's gym clothes?

(Ty-Lee wearing booty shorts and a belly top)

Sokka: Of course all the plastics are in the same class.

Katara: Who are the plastics?

Sokka: They're teen royalty.

Toph: Put it this way, if North Shore was _us weekly_, they would always be on the cover.

(The rest of the class walks out on to the filed to where Ty-Lee is)

Sokka: That one there, that's Ty-Lee. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Toph sat next to her in English last year.

Toph: She asked me how to spell "clumps".

Katara: (Giggles)

Toph: And that one? That's Mai.

(Mai swirling a dagger around her finger)

Sokka: She's rich because her dad invented poison tipped daggers.

Toph: Mai knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone… And evil takes a human form in Azula.

(Azula comes on to the field being carried by a bunch of boys)

Toph: (looking at Azula) Don't be fooled, she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced scum bag. But in reality, she is so much more then that. She's the queen bee, the star. Those other two are just her little workers. Azula. How do I ever begin to explain Azula?

(Random people pop out of nowhere)

The Duke: Azula is flawless.

Jin: She has two Fendi purses and a silver Lexus.

Haru: I hear her hair's insured for $10,000.

Pipsqueak: She can bend blue fire and lighting.

Smellerbee: One time, she burned me in the face. It was awesome.

Toph: She always looks perfect and she always wins The Ultimate bending tournament.

Sokka: Who cares?

Toph: I care… Here. This map is going to be your guide to North Shore. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you got everybody there. You got your earth benders, fire benders, water benders, desperate wanna-bees, burnouts, air benders, weaponry people, losers who can't do anything, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, and the worst, beware of the plastics.

(In the cafeteria)

Zuko: (walks up to Katara) Hey. We're doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?

Katara: OK.

Zuko: Are you single?

Katara: What?

Zuko: Would you like us to assign you a date?

Katara: ummm?

Azula: (sitting down at a table next to where their standing) is he bothering you? Zuko, why are you such a skeez?

Zuko: I'm just being friendly.

Mai: You were supposed to call me last night.

Azula: Zuko. You do not come to my party with Mai and then scam on some poor, innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not interested. Do you wanna go out with him?

Katara: No, thank you.

Azula: Good. So it's settled. So you can go isolate yourself in your emoness now. Bye, Zuko.

Zuko: (walks away and mumbles) Cruella.

(Katara starts to leave)

Azula: Wait. Sit down.

(Katara looks over to Sokka and Toph sitting a couple tables away)

Azula: Seriously, sit down.

(Katara sits down uncomfortably)

Azula: Why don't I know you?

Katara: I'm new. I just moved here from the Northern Water tribe.

Azula: What?

Katara: I used to be home-schooled.

Azula: Wait. What?

Katara: My dad taught me at home...

Azula: No, no. I know what home-school is. I'm not retarded. So you've actually never been to a real school before? (She leans back in her chair) Shut up. Shut up.

Katara: I didn't say anything.

Azula: Home-schooled. That's really interesting.

Katara: Thanks.

Azula: But you're, like, really pretty.

Katara: Thank you.

Azula: (raises eyebrow) so you agree.

Katara: What?

Azula: You think you're really pretty.

Katara: Oh, I don't know...

Azula: Oh, my Gosh, I love your necklace. Where did you get it?

Katara: Oh, my mom gave it for me before she died.

Azula: (with smile on face) it's adorable.

Ty-Lee: It's so fetch.

Azula: What is "fetch"?

Ty-Lee: Oh, it's, like, slang. From the Air Temples.

Mai: I'm bored.

Azula: Could you give us some privacy for, like, one second?

Katara: Yeah, sure. (She looks over to Sokka and Toph)

_Toph: What are you doing?_

Azula: OK, you should just know that we don't do this a lot, so this is, like, a really huge deal.

Ty-Lee: We wanna invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week.

Katara: Oh, it's OK...

Azula: Coolness. So we'll see you tomorrow.

Mai: On Wednesdays, we wear pink. Why do we do that again? (She turns to Azula)

Azula: Oh, don't be so dark and emo Mai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it, if you have any questions just ask and i'll reply! **

**Please review! I need to know if I should continue this story!!!**

**Thanx ; )**


	2. Chapter 2 Fresh Meat

Hey everyone second chapter is up! Yeah! A Big congratulation to chesca13321 for being the first reviewer! Ok, in this chapter Ursa is so OC, I just had fun with her character, sorry if that bothers anyone! read, review, enjoy! ; )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later in the girl's restroom)

Toph: Oh, my gosh! OK, you have to do it, OK? And then you have to tell me all the horrible things that Azula says and does.

Katara: Azula seems sweet.

Toph: Azula is not sweet. She's a scum-sucking road whore! She ruined my life!

Katara: Why do you hate her?

Toph: What do you mean?

Katara: Azula. You seem to really hate her.

Toph: Yes. What's your question?

Katara: Well, my question is, why?

Toph: It's a long story…Now, look. This isn't about hating her, OK? I just think that it would be, like, a fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and then tell us everything that they say.

Katara: What do we even talk about?

Toph: Well, I don't know. Would you just do it? Please?

Katara: OK, fine. Do you have anything pink? My wardrobe is practically all blue.

Toph: I might have something, although most of my clothing is green.

(Later that day)

Katara:_ By eighth period, I was so happy to get to advanced bending class. I mean, I'm good at water bending. I understand water bending. Nothing in this class_ _could mess me up._

Aang: (Turns around to Katara's desk) Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?

(Katara sits there starring at him)

Katara: _I've only had one other crush in my life. His name was Nfume, and we were5._

_It didn't work out. But this one hit me like a big, yellow school bus._

Teacher: Katara, what do you say?

_He was..._

Katara: So cute. (Whole class stares at her with weird looks) I mean, A-sub-N equals

N plus one over four.

Teacher: That's right. That's good. Very good. All right, let's talk about your homework.

(Back at home)

Hadoka: Hey. How was your second day?

Katara: Fine.

Hadoka: Were people nice?

Katara: No.

Hadoka: Did you make any friends?

Katara: Yeah.

(Hadoka has weird look on face)

(The next day at school…)

Katara: _Having lunch with The Plastics was like leaving the actual world_ _and entering "Girl World"._ _And Girl World had a lot of rules._

Ty-lee: You can't wear a tank top two days in a row, and you can only wear your hair in a braid once a week. So I guess you picked today. Oh, and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays. Now, if you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch.

I mean, not just you. Like, any of us. OK, like, if I was wearing jeans today, I would be sitting over there with the so called rebels. (Looks over to Toph and Sokka)

Mai: Oh, and we always vote before we ask someone to eat lunch with us because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. Well, I mean, you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends first if it looks good on you.

Katara: I wouldn't?

Mai: Right.

Ty-Lee: Oh, and it's the same with guys. Like, you may think you like someone, but you could be wrong. (She looks over at Azula and sighs)

Azula: A hundred and twenty calories and 21 calories from fat. What percent is that?

Mai: Forty-eight into120?

Azula: I'm only eating foods with less than 40 percent calories from fat.

Katara: It's percent. Well, Y over equals X over 100 and then you cross-multiply and get the value of X.

Azula: Whatever. I'm getting cheese fries.

Mai: So have you seen any guys that you think are cute yet?

Katara: Well, there's this guy in my advanced bending class.

Mai: Who is it?

Katara: His name's Aang.

Mai: No!

Ty-Lee: Oh, no, you can't like Aang. That's Azula's ex-boyfriend.

Mai: They went out for a year.

Ty-Lee: Yeah, and then she was devastated when he broke up with her last summer.

Mai: I thought she dumped him for Jet.

Ty-Lee: OK, irregardless. Ex-boyfriends are just off-limits to friends. I mean, that's just, like, the rules of feminism.

Mai: Don't worry. I'll never tell Azula what you said. It'll be our little secret.

(Later, in class)

Teacher: We define the sum of the infinite geometric series...

Katara: _Even though I wasn't allowed to like Aang, I was still allowed to look at him._

_And think about him._ _And talk to him._

Katara: Hey, Aan...

Haru: Hey, you're the Water tribe girl, right?

Katara: Yeah.

Haru: I'm Haru, I organize the ultimate tournament for North Shore. I've been watching you in class, and I think you should join.

Teacher: Oh, you'd be perfect for it.

Katara: Yeah, definitely.

Haru: Great, great. Let me give you my card.

(Katara gives weird look at card)

Haru: OK, so think it over. Because we'd like to get jackets.

Katara: OK, then.

(After school, Katara sees Aang playing some airball)

Katara: (shouts over to Aang) Hey!

(Aang stars to walk toward her when, Azula drives up next to Katara in her car)

Azula: Get in, loser. We're going shopping.

(Katara sighs, gets in car with them. Aang shrugs disappointingly and walks away)

Katara: _Azula's like the barbie doll I never had. I'd never seen anybody so glamorous._

(At the Mall)

Ty-Lee: So how do you like North Shore?

Katara: It's good. I think I'm joining the ultimate tounament.

Mai: Good luck.

Ty-Lee: Yeah, Azula always wins.

Azula: That's right.

Mai: Oh, my gosh, there's Zuko!

Ty-Lee: Where? Oh, there he is.

Mai: And he's with Jin!

Ty-Lee: I heard they're going out.

Azula: Wait. Zuko's not going out with Jin. No. He cannot blow you off like that. He's such a little skeez. Give me your phone.

Mai: You're not gonna call him, right?

Azula: Do you think I'm an idiot?

Mai: No.

(Azula on phone)

Azula: Jin on South Boulevard.

Mai: Caller ID.

Azula: Not when you connect from Information.

Azula: _Hello?_

Jin's Mom: Hello.

Azula: May I please speak to Jin?

Jin's Mon: She's not home yet. Who's calling?

Azula: Oh, this is Nadia from Planned Parenthood. I have her test results. If you can have her give me a call as soon as she can. It's urgent. Thank you.

(Jin's Mom collapses, Azula hangs up phone)

Azula: She's not going out with anyone.

Ty-Lee: OK, that was so fetch.

Jin: Mom.

(Katara glances over across the mall to where Jin is and sees how sad she looks, Katara feels sad too but laughs with the rest of the girls anyway)

(Azula, Mai, Ty-Lee and Katara leave mall and go to Azula's house)

Katara: Your house is really nice.

Azula: I know, right?

Ursa: Hey, hey, hey! How are my best girlfriends?

Ty-Lee: Hey, Ursa. This is Katara.

Ursa: Hello, sweetheart.

Katara: Hi.

Ursa: Welcome to our home. Just want you to know, if you need anything, don't be shy, OK? There are no rules in this house. I'm not like a regular mom. I'm a cool mom. Right, Azula?

Azula: Please stop talking.

Ursa: OK. I'm gonna make you girls a "hump day" treat.

(Up in Azula's room)

Katara: This is your room?

Azula: It was my parents' room, but I made them trade me.

Mai: Hey, put on 98.9

(Music starts playing)

Azula: Katara, do you even know who sings this?

Katara: The Spice Girls?

Azula: I love her. She's like a Martian.

(Ty-Lee in front of mirror)

Ty-lee: Man, my hips are huge!

(Mai and Azula join her)

Mai: Oh, please. I hate my calves.

Azula: At least you guys can wear halters. I've got man shoulders.

Katara: _I used to think there was just fat and skinny. Apparently, there's a lot of things that can be wrong on your body._

Mai: My hairline is so weird.

Ty-Lee: My pores are huge.

Azula: I'm I getting fatter!

(The three girls look over at Katara who's just watching them)

Katara: Um, I have really bad breath in the morning.

(Ursa walks into room with 4 tall glasses of drinks)

Ursa: Hey, you guys. Happy hour is from 4 to 6!

Ty-Lee: Thanks.

Katara: Is there alcohol in this?

Ursa: Oh, goodness, honey, no. What kind of mother do you think I am? Why? Do you want a bit? If you're gonna drink, I'd rather you do it in the house.

Katara: No, thank you.

Ursa: OK. So, you guys, what is the 411? What has everybody been up to? What is the hot gossip? Tell me everything. What are you guys listening to? What's the cool jams?

Azula: Mom! Could you go fix your hair?

Ursa: OK. You girls keep me young. Oh, I love you so much.

Azula: (rolls eyes)

(Ty-Lee finds pink and black book on the shelf)

Ty-Lee: Oh, my gosh, I remember this.

Azula: I haven't looked at that in forever.

Mai: Come check it out, Katara. It's our Burn Book. See, we put all the people's pictures we've beaten in the ultimate bending tournament, and then we wrote comments about them.

Ty-Lee: (reading book) "Jin is a grotsky little byotch."

Azula: Still true.

Mai: "Smellerbee is a fat virgin."

Azula: Still half true.

(The girls laugh)

Ty-Lee: "Suki." She made out with a hot dog.

Mai: "Toph, Bei Fung."

Ty-Lee: Hey, wasn't she the finalist against Azula in the ultimate bending tournament.

Mai: Yeah, but she lost.

Azula: Oh, I burned her eyes, and now she's blind!

(All the girls laugh)

(The next day at school, Katara is telling Sokka and Toph about what happened last night)

Katara: Oh, and they have this Burn Book where they write mean things about all the people they beat in this tournament.

Toph: What does it say about me?

Katara: Oh, ah you're not in it.

Toph: Those bitches. You gotta steal that book.

Katara: No way!

Sokka: Oh, come on. We could publish it, and then everybody would see what an ax-wound she really is.

Katara: I don't steal.

Sokka: Katara, there are two kinds of evil people. People who do evil stuff, and people who see evil stuff being done and don't try to stop it.

Toph: So when are you gonna see Azula again?

Katara: I can't spy on her anymore. It's weird.

Toph: Come on, she's never gonna find out. It'll be like our little secret.

Katara: (sighs) OK.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again if you have any questions, suggestions just tell me and i'll reply! Thank you for reading, now review! lol


	3. Chapter 3 Bending Battles

Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! I tried to add more descriptions in this chapter, and there is really cool fight in here too!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the last airbender or Mean Girls

Disclaimer: You will not get a cabbage from cabbage man! XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Katara's at home practicing her water bending, until the phone rings; she stops water bending and picks it up.)

Katara: Hello?

Azula: (Stuffing her face at home with donuts) I know your secret.

Katara: _Oh, crap, busted._ _Just start apologizing and crying._ _No, play it cool._

Katara: Secret? What are you talking about?

Azula: Mai told me that you like Aang. I mean, I don't care, do whatever you want. But let me just tell you something about Aang: All he cares about is school and his bending and his friends.

Katara: Is that bad?

Azula: But if you like him...Whatever. I mean, I could talk to him for you if you want.

Katara: Really? You would do that? I mean, nothing embarrassing, though, right?

Azula: Oh, no, trust me. I know exactly how to play it. But wait. Aren't you so mad at Mai for telling me?

Katara: No.

Azula: Because if you are, you can tell me. It was a really sluty thing for her to do.

Katara: Yeah, it was pretty sluty, but I'm not mad. I mean, I guess she just likes the attention.

Azula: (On other line with Mai) See, Mai? I told you she's not mad at you.

Mai: (in mono tone) I can't believe you think I like attention.

Azula: OK, love you. See you tomorrow.

(All girls hang up phone, Katara with shocked look on face)

_I had survived my first three-way calling attack. And with Azula's blessing, I started talking to Aang more and more. On November 3rd, he asked me what day it was._

(In classroom at school)

Aang: What's the date?

Katara: It's November 3rd.

_Katara: Two weeks later, we spoke again._

(Again in classroom, Aang looking out window from desk)

Aang: It's raining.

Katara: Yeah.

Katara: _But I wanted things to move faster._ _So I followed my instincts._

(Katara pretending she can't do a water bending move)

Katara: Hey, I'm totally lost. Can you help me?

Katara: _But I wasn't lost._

Aang: Yeah.

Katara: _I knew exactly what Ms.Veruca (the teacher's name) was talking about._

Aang: You just need to pull your arms closer to your body, that way the water will turn out sharper.

Katara: _Wrong._ _Wrong. He was so wrong._

Katara: Thanks. I... I get it now.

Ms.Veruca: (which means wart in Latin by the way) OK. See you guys tomorrow.

Aang: We're having the ultimate bending tournament tomorrow night. You wanna come?

Katara: Yeah, sure.

Aang: Great. Here's where it is. (Hands her a card)There will be lots of fights there. People get pretty into it.

Katara: (Katara With drool coming out of her mouth says)"Grool." I meant to say "cool" and then I started to say "great".

Aang: (Aang with weird look on face) Right. Well... grool. See you tonight.

(Katara smacks her head and water bends away all her grool, I mean drool)

Haru: Hey, Water tribe. I guess I'll see you at the tournament too.

Katara: Were you listening to us that whole time?

Haru: Yeah.

(Katara quickly walks away from Haru)

_Katara: OK, I now know that Haru is a creeper. And I sure talk in my head a lot don't I? Now I'm asking myself questions! What's happening to me, I'm a freak! _

(At the Bending tournament)

Katara: Wow, this place is huge.

Azula: I know right? My Mom made this place, thinking she'd be labeled cooler. I don't care, as long as I win. Which I do every time, so don't get your hopes up, stupid.

(Inside, a large platform in the middle of the room, and stands all around it)

Katara: (Watching first match between Azula and Sokka) So Azula really wins every tournament?

Ty Lee: Yeah, she's the best bender I know! But I remember her dad making her practice every morning with her brother until she burned his face. Zuko hasn't entered a tournament yet.

Katara: (Trying to imagine Azula's cruelty and burning her own brother's face) _That's why he's so emo and ugly._

(Sokka against Azula)

Mai: Shut up guys. I'm trying to cut my self under my robe. Just watch the fight.

(Everyone gives weird look at Mai, and then the embarrassed Mai runs away)

Sokka looked up at the crouching Azula hidden bending. She approached him. Sokka pulled out his boomerang and threw it. Azula dodged and turned around remembering it would come back. She raised her legs off the ground and leaped. With a small blast of blue fire, protruding out of her foot, she had snapped Sokka's boomerang in half. She turned around facing Sokka, who'd pulled out his sword, and shot a thundering bolt of lightning.

Azula: Bye loser!

Sokka lay on the ground, twitching. He was earth bended off by Haru, the creeper with his dirty mustache.

(The next match was Azula against Aang)

Aang: Didn't anyone tell you? This is skilled bending contest.

Azula: Shut up (she said smiling). I mean anyone would love to fight the Avatar. And did you know that Katara girl has a major-

Haru: Let the next match begin. He he. (He rubs his mustache)

Azula: Good luck, not like you'll need it. (She winked at him)

Aang started, he immediately hurled a wall of wind at Azula. Azula leaned her body to become more aerodynamic and put her hands together out in front of her. The wind was a direct hit, but surpassed Azula, only to force her off her feet and back a few meters.

Aang: I guess I might need that luck. (He smiled)

(Azula rolled her eyes)

When Azula gained ground and her stance, she leaped forward making a giant stream of blue fire, like an explosion of smoke, at Aang. Not being able to handle this power, Aang jumped over the cloud of fire and got behind Azula, knocked her down onto her stomach with a wind blast and took a stance behind her.

Azula: (Smiles) Oww that hurt. (Began to cry)

Aang: Oh, I'm sorry, I-

Azula's manipulation worked, she rolled her self onto her back, and jumped onto her feet. Aang, in shock, froze. Azula held at his neck, a think blade of fire. If he moved, he'd die.

Creeper Haru: (In announcer voice) Azula has won! Onto the finals. Azula against Katara.

_Oh, no. I had seen her power, stance and manipulation. I knew I had to try my best to win. And I know how she works. I could easily win this, but I didn't know if I should._

Azula: Come on stupid, I need to win this already.

Katara headed for the platform, she got up onto it in the middle of the room.

Azula: Are you still gawking at this place?

Katara: Well, this reminds me of where we found Toph. It was a big earth bending room, with –

Haru: Let the match begin.

(Katara and Azula took stances)

Azula noticed Katara's hesitation in attacking her.

Azula: (Under breath) Good.

Katara gathered water from the air, and added it to her own. She transformed it into a ball of ice, and hurled it at Azula. Azula took action. She made large circles and lightning and made the ritual attack. Putting her fingers together and then aimed one arm and hand at the large ice sphere and burst it into thousands of shards that blew over and around her.

(Katara exhales)

_Azula had left me open for attack that entire time she was charging for the ice ball. She's dangling my power to see what I've really got. Or is she crappie? Is this going to be easy? _

Azula knew what Katara was thinking about. Her plan was working. But in knowledge of what Katara was thinking, she was going to make it an embarrassing defeat…hopefully for her.

Azula: You know, father blames uncle for the loss at the North Pole, and –

Katara: Huh?

Azula: Oh, never mind.

Azula went to strike Katara with two flames, but with her water whip, she swiped the blue fire away from her. And this time, Katara went offence.

Azula thinking: _Perfect, now that she thinks she has self-esteem, I'll annihilate her!_

Katara aimed her water whip right at Azula, trying to cut her in half, but Azula ducked and with her blue fire, evaporated the water. Azula charged at Katara and with fire around her fist tried to knock Katara's snaggle tooth out. But Katara used condensation, and retrieved more water. While Azula charged, Katara iced the ground and made a ramp of ice.

Azula: You l-l-little slut!

Azula flew upwards right off the slippery ramp and went sky high. Making fire burst out of hands and feet, Azula not only had a safe landing, but on her way, gained enough sideway force, that coming down, she grabbed her forearms and spun around with lightning all around her. Spinning multiple times, she elbowed the ice wall between her fist and Katara's face that Katara had made. It wall of ice wasn't enough. Smashing through the barrier Azula sent Katara flying back with outstanding force.

Haru: Azula has won the tournament again!

(Everyone cheers)

Everyone: Whoo!

(Later at the after party)

Aang: (walks up to Katara) Hey!

Katara: Hey.

Aang: You made it.

Katara: Yeah.

Aang: I saw you up against Azula, you did really well.

Katara: Thanks.

Aang: Can I get you something to drink?

Katara: Yeah.

Aang: Be right back.

(Aang walks over to drink table, where Azula comes up to him)

Azula: Hey.

Aang: Oh, no. You're not here to gloat are you?

Azula: Shut up. I need to talk to you. You know that girl Katara that I was talking about before?

Aang: (looks over to Katara across the room sitting on the couch) Yeah, she's cool. I invited her tonight.

Azula: (With frown on face) Well, be careful because she has a huge crush on you.

Aang: Really? How do you know?

Azula: Because she told me. She tells everybody. It's kind of cute, actually. She's like a little girl. She, like, writes all over her notebook, "Mrs. Aang." And she made this T-shirt that say "I heart Aang" and she wears it under all her clothes.

Aang: Oh, come on.

Azula: Well, who can blame her? I mean, you're gorgeous. And OK, look, I'm not saying she's a stalker, but she saved this Kleenex you used and she said she's gonna do some kind of Water Tribe voodoo with it to make you like her.

Aang: (looks over to where Katara is again and sees her jumping up and down waving at him) What?

Katara: (looking over at Aang and Azula wit big smile on face) _This was it._ _Azula said she would talk_ _to Aang for me, and now she was._

Azula: I know she's kind of socially retarded and weird, but she's my friend, so just promise me you won't make fun of her.

Aang: Of course I'm not gonna make fun of her.

Katara: _How could Toph hate Azula?_ _She was such a good..._

_(Katara sees Azula kiss Aang)_

_Slut! _

_(Katara runs away from after party)_

Aang: (Pushes off Azula) What are you doing? You broke up with me.

Azula: That's crazy. Why would I break up with you? You're so hot.

(Azula starts to kiss him again)

_Katara:_ (walking to Toph's house)_ I had never felt this feeling before._ _I could hear my heartbeat in my ears._ _My stomach felt like it was_ _going to fall out my butt._ _I had this lump in my throat like_ _after you dry-swallow a big pill._ _I hated Azula. I hated her!_

* * *

**Please Review!** and you will get a cabbage from the cabbage man! bahahaha ; )

**13 more days till Christmas!!!!! whoo! yeah!! **


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge

Aang has hair in this story, just so you know. Sorry this took kinda long...thanx to anyone that has reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Air Bender or Mean Girls

enjoy the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Katara knocking on Toph's door and Toph answers)

Katara: (crying) She took him back. Azula took Aang back.

Toph: Oh, no, Katara. Come inside. (Toph and Katara sit on couch in living room)

Katara: Why would she do that?

Toph: Because she's a life-ruiner. She ruins people's lives.

(Toph stands up off couch)

Toph: Look, she's not gonna get away with this again, OK? We're gonna do something.

Katara: (Water bending away tears) We are?

Toph: (Toph pacing around living room) Azula is an evil dictator. Now, how do you overthrow a dictator? You cut off her resources. Azula would be nothing without her high-status man candy, her technically good physique, and ignorant band of loyal followers. Now, Katara, if we want this to work, you are gonna have to keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong. Can you do it?

Katara: (Stands up) I can do it.

Toph: OK, let's rock this slut.

(Katara and Toph share evil laugh together)

Katara: Um yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow at school.

Toph: Yep, see yeah.

(The next morning in the school hallway school)

Katara:_ Pretending like nothing was wrong turned out to be surprisingly easy._

Ty-Lee: Azula wanted me to tell you that she was trying to hook you up with Aang, but he was just interested in getting her back. And that's not Azula's fault.

Katara: (Smiling) No, I know.

Ty-Lee: OK, so you're not mad at Azula?

Katara: Of course not.

Ty-Lee: Oh, OK, good. Because Azula wanted me to give you this.

(Ty-Lee hugs Katara; Katara pats her on the back with weird look on face)

Ty-lee: Great, let's go get some lunch!

Katara: Sure.

(Later in the school cafeteria)

Azula: (sitting at the Plastics table) it's called the South Beach Fat Flush, and all you drink is cranberry juice for 24 hours.

Aang: (Inspects cranberry bottle) This isn't even cranberry juice. It's cranberry juice cocktail. It's all sugar.

Azula: I wanna lose three pounds.

Aang: You're crazy.

(Katara and Ty-lee join Azula, Aang and Mai at the table were their eating lunch)

Azula: (Pushing back Aang's hair, looking at Katara) Why do you wear your hair like that? You hair looks so sexy pushed back. Katara, will you please tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back.

Katara_: Azula was dangling Aang in front of me on purpose. I knew how this would be settled in the water tribe._

(Katara starts daydreaming)

Water bends Azula's cranberry juice and starts shoving it down her throat.

Katara: I'll help you loose three pounds you back-stabbing slut!

Azula: (Chocking) aghrah!

(Katara stopped daydreaming)

Katara:_ But this was Girl World._

Katara: Your hair looks sexy pushed back.

Katara:_ And in Girl World, all the fighting had to be sneaky._

(After lunch)

(Azula looking at her face in girl's restroom mirror)

Azula: All this cranberry juice is making me break out.

Katara: Wait. I have this really good skin cream I'll bring you.

Azula: OK.

Katara:_ We kept our eyes open for opportunities for sabotage._

(Katara runs to Haru and gets this nasty cream that he rubs on his creeper mustache)

Katara: (running back to Azula in the restroom) Azula. (Hands her the cream) Here you go.

Azula: Thank you. (She applies it to her face)

(Azula and Katara walking down hallway, Aang comes up to them)

Aang: Hey.

Azula: Hey.

(Aang and Azula start kissing, while Katara's watching them with evil smile on her face hoping that Aang would be disgusted by the cream)

Katara: _Let's see how he likes you now byotch!_

Aang: (Pulls away from the kiss)

_Katara: Yes! Got you now Azula!_

Aang: Your face smells like a peppermint!

Azula: (Smiles)

(They continue to kiss; Katara rolls her eyes and leaves in frustration)

(Katara goes to Toph and Sokka)

Toph: This is toe jam, you guys It's been a month, and all we've done is make Azula's face smell like a nasty Haru mustache.

Sokka: Well, I've been really busy with swordsmanship.

Toph: We gotta crack Ty-lee. We crack Ty-lee, and then we crack the lock on Azula's whole dirty history.

Sokka: Say 'crack' again.

Toph: Crack! All right, let's congregate tonight.

Katara: I can't. I have to go to Azula's for this Christmas party.

Sokka: Oh, yeah.

Katara: You know about it?

Toph: Everyone at this school knows about it.

Sokka: They through a Christmas party every year, and only the popular ones are invited.

Katara: Well, I have to go to it.

(Katara sees Azula coming toward them)

Katara: Go.

(Toph and Sokka run away)

Katara: Hey.

Azula: Why were you talking to Toph?

Katara: I don't know, I mean, she's so weird. She just, you know, came up to me and started talking to me about crack.

Azula: She's so pathetic. Let me tell you something about Toph. We were best friends in middle school. I know, right? It's so embarrassing. I don't even... whatever.

(Katara giggles)

Azula: So then in eighth grade during a tournament, we were up against each other, and I totally beat her, and maybe burned her eyes causing her to become blind. So then she was all like mad at me, and I was like don't be such a loser. Then everyone started to laugh at her, and she's like this isn't a circus so stop laughing at me, and I was all like if this was a circus you'd be wiping elephant buts with a wet one. So then her mom called my mom and started yelling at her. It was so retarded. And then she dropped out of school because no one would talk to her. And when she came back in the fall for high school, all of her hair was in a giant bun and she was totally weird, and now I guess she's on crack.

(Katara shocked look on face)

(Jin walks by them)

Azula: Oh, my gosh! I love your skirt. Where did you get it?

Jin: It was my mom's in the-

Azula: (interrupts) Vintage. So adorable.

Jin: Thanks. (Walks away)

Azula: That is the ugliest F-ing skirt I've ever seen.

(Katara has flash back)

Azula: Oh, my gosh, I love your necklace. Where did you get it?

(Katara stopped remembering the moment, looked at Azula and looked down at her necklace)

Katara: (Smiling) so are you gonna send any candy canes?

Azula: No. I don't send them, I just get them. So you better send me one, byotch. Love yeah.

(Azula walks away; Katara gives her dirty look behind her back)

Katara: _I was definitely sending her one._ _I was gonna use three candy canes_ _to crack Ty-lee._

(Walks up to Smellerbee who's selling the candy canes)

Katara: Three, please.

(In class)

Ms.Veruca: "Why, Man, he doth bestride the narrow world like a colossus" might translate into "Why is he so huge and obnoxious?"

(Sokka enters classroom dressed as Santa)

Sokka: Candy cane-grams!

Ms.Veruca: OK, hurry up.

(Sokka walks around classroom handing out the candy cane-grams)

Sokka: Suki? Two for you.

Sokka: The Duke? Four for you, you go The Duke!

Sokka: And Katara? Do we have a Katara here?

Katara: Right here.

Sokka: Oh, Katara, here you go, one for you, and none for slut faced Ty-lee. Bye.

Ty-lee: (sitting next to Katara) Who's that from?

Katara: "Thanks for being such a great friend. Love, Azula." That's so sweet.

(Ty-lee sad look on face)

Ms.Veruca: OK, back to Caesar.

Katara:_ Once Ty-lee thought Azula was mad at her, the secrets started pouring out. All I had to do was wait for one we could use. Then I could bring Azula down._

* * *

I know it probably could have been more original, but I just could'nt think of anything.

REVIEW NOW! ok thanks ; )

_8 days till Christmas!!!! YEAH can I get a whoot whoot?_


End file.
